The activities involved extensive literature review, analysis of existing data bases, and consultations with experts in the dental sciences and health promotion fields. The objective of the project is to identify the key diseases, target audiences and strategies available to prevent oral diseases. The plan will be the basis of publications on the state of the art, research projects to improve knowledge of existing oral health strategies and programs to encourage oral health in identified populations.